theshatteredempireseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Evangeline Ludovic
Evangeline Ludovic, the oldest child and only daughter of Catherine and Wilfred Ludovic is a vice-captain within the city guard. Coming from a family of gentlemen ushers, attendants and servants, she took on the broader role of a public servant as a city watchman. Appearance Tall and with an athletic build, it is hardly a secret to what her profession is. Hardly imposing, but can pull an intimidating look if she wants. Eva grows her wavy hair – a cool brown - some length past her shoulders, but this is often styled into a bun. She has a natural light tan, a show of commoner birth. Further to this, Evangeline has low cheekbones, an angular jaw and a straight nose. She can be distinguished by a scar cutting diagonally across her lips from a fight, and her amber-coloured eyes. As to her clothing and sense of fashion, it can be described as “somewhat scruffy.” Her coats, vests and jackets a season or two out of fashion, some just a little bit baggy – though it can be noted she tends to favour muted tones. Her best item of clothing would be her ceremonial uniform; form-fitting, the longcoat a shade of dark green. However, she is often wearing her watch uniform, comfortable in armour. She owns a backsword. Background Born to domestic servants, serving the Colisande household for some generations the concepts of “duty,” “obedience,” and “loyalty” have always been their guiding words (though “clean,” “scrub,” “sweep,” and “serve drinks” were always a close second.) Then, she became an older sister to two brothers and she fiercely held the principles of “protect,” and “guide.” Her childhood consisted of her threatening anyone that so much as spoke to her brothers the wrong way, then being admonished by her father for her brash reaction. Embracing the very concept of servanthood, Evangeline was always looking for ways to serve better – something that was suited to her so that she could put her skills to use and simply be, a better servant. For some time she debated on what to do, only keeping her family in confidence. Then, at the age of 17 she came to join the army, and the apologetic servant with no social skills became the apologetic soldier with no social skills. However, it was here that she was hoping to apply –more so, find and develop any talents there. Within the year, Evangeline was called to war. And so, she purchased with what little coin she had a shoddy sword and even shoddier armour, kissed her parents goodbye, hugged her brothers and marched off to Koegria. During her service, she developed a rivalry with siblings Imogen and Isaac. However, over the course of the war, they formed a fire-forged friendship – and it would last beyond that. Then, during one battle where her sword broke, a fellow soldier Leofric Mauger saved her life. Mauger decided to look after her since, wanting to see her survival and return home, and for the remainder of the war he would protect and guide her. With the end of the war, the two exchanged addresses and went on their ways home. With no desire to become a lady of the privy chamber - as charming as the income was - Evangeline felt that role wouldn't suit her, and thereby hinder her service. And so, she enlisted herself within the city watch, in a department away from her borough for fear of being followed home by those she previously arrested - and therefore putting her families' lives at risk. She works in a working-class borough - coincidentally the same one in which Imogen grew up. Leofric Mauger re-enlisted himself, and became her mentor. He made her forget everything she was taught about combat and instead tutored her under a swordplay and fighting-arts school that adhered to his philosophies. Apart from her being taught to read, write and add as a (younger) child, this was her first formal education – or rather, training. And under his tutelage, she accompanied him on patrols and investigations. Through some stumbles, she eventually developed skills she was able to put into practise, and soon she was gifted with a backsword. However, she soon moved from her home into the guard barracks, afraid of being recognised by people she’d previously arrested and followed home where her family would be at risk. Then, in 4E 26 Mauger was struck with leprosy. He came to a lazar house where she visited him often. In the same year, Evangeline proved herself to be promoted to vice-captain where the previous, some seventh son of a nobleman stepped down, directly serving under her district-captain Waltham Chittleborough. As the captains of each district came from the gentry, Waltham found himself looking on her as “that scruffy vice-captain of mine,” and hoped he wouldn’t regret his decision in promoting her. Having previous tension with Mauger, whom he described as “unapologetically abrasive, confrontational and opinionated” the Lord Chittleborough would only hope she would not turn out the same – because, oh gods he would not have the patience to deal with a female version of him as a vice-captain, of all things. First he was dismayed over her ambiguous class resentment issues, then relieved she managed followed every order with little to no protest, showing her obedience and loyalty to authority. At least, he decided, she had that and at least she smiled and joked, in spite of her rougher-edges and background. But in the same year, Evangeline received word of Mauger having gone missing from the lazar house. She despaired at his disappearance, and aided the priests in his search. It was not until the end of the year that she discovered he returned to his home district, the very crime-ridden area her quarter, and her division of the watch was buttressing. Mauger was not a man to rest, and intended to solve every unsolved investigation that fell under their constabulary. But by the time she found him, he was no more and succumbed to his own wounds in his own home. From time to time, she can be found visiting his house, where she now attempts to solve and uncover whatever business it is that keeps her mentor's ghost there. Then, in the past year Evangeline found herself engaged to her sweetheart, an architect from the mason’s guild. Her fiancé began to invest into purchasing a house, with the hope of receiving their parents’ blessing for marriage as a result. Talents Intuitive and observant, her mentor decided to concentrate her training into strengthening her investigative skills. She is driven to uncover the unknown and discover the truth. With the combined effects of mentorship, experience – and to some extent, natural talent she is a promising investigator. Efficient with the sword and a trained fighter, though she has her betters. Her mentor was trained from a school which paid more attention to the defensive - the parries and counterattacks - than the offensive. While it meant she would always wait for her opponent to attack first, this seemed suited to her, as she lacked the strength to gain advantage through the offensive edge in battle. Instead, she relies on her own stamina - and looking to exploit her enemies' openings. Character Summary Loyal, dutiful, driven, strong-willed. Doesn't like to give up or give in and when the situation arises, will find a way or make one. Stubborn, hard-headed, brash, abrasive and confrontational. Concerned with security, safety and order. Family values. Optimistic, fun-loving, likes to joke and muck-around. Horrible at recieving compliments, and becomes nervous when such happens. Believes people deserve chances at redemption. Enjoys a challange, a team-player. Has ambiguous class resentment attitudes, despite her loyalty and obedience to authority. Category:Characters Category:Menevia Category:Breton Category:Commoner Category:Wayrest